


Akane's Gift

by Tritan



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: F/F, F/M, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-09 13:11:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12277149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tritan/pseuds/Tritan
Summary: Akane isn't quite happy with the situation post-wedding. Mostly due to the fact that said wedding didn't end up actually happening. A late wedding present from an unexpected source, however, may give her the key needed to get the happy ending she wants.And hey, you can't make an omelette without making some people your brainwashed servants. Or something. Akane isn't a great cook OK.





	1. An Egg-cellent Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not entirely written by me.
> 
> It's posted up on the "Unending BE Addventure" Which, if you haven't heard of it, is a online Round Robin site, where people can post story snippets and other people can write continuations of them. This particular "Addventure" is on a fetish fiction site. And, well, this may or may not develop into actual porn, but there's definitely some fetishistic elements in this story.
> 
> As such, around half the bits of the story are written by another, Lumitiel. I have his permission to post the parts he wrote. Here is a link to his blog, which contains his Addventure posts: http://lumitiel.blogspot.com/

It’s not every day you receive mail from someone who had tried to kill you.

Well, maybe Ranma, but Akane didn’t think that Ryoga really counted anymore.

Regardless, she had been fairly shocked when the package arrived. Thankfully she was alone in the house when the delivery man got there. Ranma was out with friends, Soun and Genma were busy with Town Council Business, Kasumi and Nodoka were out shopping, Nabiki was scamming some poor boy out of his money (AKA: Going on a Date), and Happosai was dead. (Turns out that drinking large amounts of Jusenkyo water had horrific side effects, who knew?)

The package was rather inconspicuous, but the return address instantly set her on guard. 

_Kiema of the Phoenix People  
Mt. Phoenix, China._

What on earth was **she** doing sending her a package? Was this some kind of trick? Akane signed off on the package, and quickly took the small cardboard box up to her room. Once secure, she took a box-cutter in one hand and a bokken in the other. Ready to smack down any birds that might erupt out. Cutting off the tape, she paused, when nothing attacked, she actually opened the box.

Inside was an envelope, resting upon two secured eggs. “Wait a minute… are these..?” She picked up the envelope, opening it up and reading the letter within.

_Akane Tendo,_

_Forgive me for not being able to attend your wedding. I must admit I was quite surprised when your sister send me an invitation, but I suppose it is a sign of Saotome and yours capacity for forgiveness_

_Unfortunately, I will not be able to attend. The needs of Lord Saffron preclude me from leaving Mt. Phoenix for more than a few hours.. However, I hope the wedding gift I am sending you in my stead will prove useful._

_Upon being struck with one of these Imprinting Eggs, an individual will be enveloped in a shell. Open hatching, they will be devoted completely to the first person they see. Your husband can explain the finer details. I hope this gift proves fruitful in your future married life._

_Captain Kiema_

_PS: If it is not too much trouble, can you give me some advice? Ever since I used Jusenkyo to take on your form men have become… unusually infatuated with me. A group of them in a nearby village seem to have come under the delusion that I am Joketsuzoku and will be their girlfriend if they defeat me in combat._

“OK what the hell.” Akane said flatly, “First, why and how did Nabiki invite her? Second, this is not what I’d consider a good gift!” She slammed the letter on her desk, picking up the box and examining the eggs within. “The wedding didn’t even happen…” She grumbled, sitting down on her bed. 

Yes that was a problem. By all right she should be Mrs. Saotome by now. But instead she was stuck in this limbo. She knew Ranma loved her, she knew she loved Ranma. But there were just so many problems in the way! She sighed, reaching under her bed and pulling out a secure box, she then used the combination. Inside were a bunch of photographs and knick-knacks. She then pulled a key out of a secret compartment in said box, and pulling aside a hidden door on the floor, unlocked another box.

One can never be too careful with their secrets while living in the same house as Nabiki, after all.

Inside the second, secret box was her diary, a few other precious items. She placed the letter and box of eggs inside. “Can’t let anybody else get their hands on these.” Akane muttered. “Imagine what they’d do with it.”

Oh yes, Akane could imagine it now. All three of Ranma’s stalkers would try and use them on him, to get him to marry them. Nabiki would try and sell them to the highest bidder. The parents would use one on **her** most likely. It would be chaos as everybody tried their best to turn these eggs into a secure future.

_Wait…_ the thought suddenly came to Akane. _Why can’t **I** use them for that purpose?_

The moment she had that thought, she almost dropped them. Could she really do that? Was she so desperate that she would willingly, gladly even, subvert the free will of another human being? Make them nothing more but a pet? A slave to obey Akane’s every whim? Do they even deserve it?

Akane pondered this ethical dilemma, and finally a single thought came to her.

_Those stalkers bombed my fucking wedding._

Decision made, Akane placed the eggs in the secure lockbox, setting up the hiding place again. Oh yes. She would definitely thank Keima for these eggs. Also she had so earned an invitation to the second wedding. She stood up, and headed for the dojo. It was time to plan, to figure out exactly how she was going to win her happy future.

The main question on her mind was; Who to use the first Egg on?


	2. Eggstremely Selfish Sister

One would think that, by this point, word would have gotten around. Do not attempt to date Nabiki Tendo. Do not pass her a confession letter. That is, unless you are the kind of guy who is turned on by being blackmailed, used up and stepped on. Which some boys might well be. Not that it especially mattered to Nabiki. She got her fun and their cash either way.  
  
This night had been just like the others. Some boy (whose name she had written down, but couldn't be bothered remembering) had made the classic mistake of writing a sappy letter confessing he "loved" her, and asked her out on a date. Pft! Laughable! They didn't love her. They thought she was hot. Which, objectively speaking, she was. All three of them were in their own way. Kasumi almost certainly had her own little nest of secret admirers who were too shy to comment, while Akane...  
  
Well, Akane's love life was a story unto itself. It honestly made Nabiki chuckle a little to herself on her return home. Boys tripped over themselves for her attention, but there was only one boy she had any interest in at all these days. And half the time he was a she.  
  
Anyway, back to the date: He showed up. She forgot what he looked like every time she stopped looking at him, which was about 75% of the date. She didn't pay him any attention beyond the bare minimum, except for moments where she could squeeze a little something out of him. Get him to pay for dinner. Get him to give her an expensive gift. And so forth. Make him pay for the opportunity to spend time with a cutie like her.  
  
Then, at evening's end, spring the bill: A monthly payment to keep her mouth shut. A little bribe to keep her from photocopying and mass distributing the rather sappy letter and the poem it contained. Really now, it was quite pathetic. If they actually did "love" her, then they wouldn't care about that sort of thing. Now, would they?  
  
"Evening, sis," said Akane. Which was surprising, because at this particular moment in time she was sitting on Nabiki's bed. Looking up at the ceiling and weirdest of all tossing an egg between her hands. "Have a good date?"  
  
"Same old, same old," she answered with a shrug. "Something I can help you with?"  
  
Strange. There was something a touch cold and hot behind her eyes. Oh, dear. Little sister did have a bit of a temper about her. That sort of thing didn't usually bother Nabiki... But then again, it's not every day that a girl's wedding gets ruined. You can't really depend on "usual" in that case.  
  
Also, why the egg?  
  
"How do you live with it?" Akane asked. "You keep doing such terrible things to people. You invited those people to my wedding, and you even blackmailed Ranma for your silence when his mother first showed up.* How do you live with doing such terrible things to people?"  
  
"I don't do terrible things to people," Nabiki offered. "I let them do terrible things to themselves. If Ranma had been more honest to his mother up front it would have saved him a lot of hassle, and do you really think any of them would have let it be with just a marriage certificate?" Nabiki shrugged. "If anything, I dare say I did you both a favour. If I don't show you your personal weaknesses, then maybe someone even nastier than me will instead."  
  
"In other words, you were acting in our best interests when you ruined the happiest day of my life?"  
  
Uh-oh. Miscalculation noted. Don't say that Akane was seriously planning on marrying that idiot! The younger girl climbed up off her bed, still tossing that egg in between her hands. Weird how something like that could seem menacing all of a sudden.  
  
"Well!" Akane huffed. "Thanks for making this easier for me than I was expecting!"  
  
The egg was thrown. It hardly seemed a worthwhile revenge, really: At this trajectory the only thing that would be hurt was Nabiki's jacket. Or should that be Akane's jacket? She had planned on sneaking it back into her little sister's room later on before she even noticed it was missing, but oh well! Now it was going to get ruined and - Uh...  
  
A series of threads were coming out of it? What? Wrapping around Nabiki's body, holding her tight, pulling her into the fetal position against her will and closing up around her in this dark... Comfortable... Warm...  
  
Sleepy. So sleepy.

* * *

Oh, gosh. Oh, gosh! She'd done it. She'd really actually done it! There it was sitting on the floor, an egg with a mean-spirited big sister sitting inside of it. Now Akane was pacing the floor around it, sweating like she'd done an hour-long workout in the middle of a desert.  
  
Now, you see the issue was that Akane was a bit of an emotional girl. Yes, yes! Shocking but true! Her emotions were on her sleeve. Sometimes she'd act without really thinking through what she was feeling or overthink things and get emotional and there's little more emotional than a wedding, except maybe, just maybe a ruined wedding.  
  
She bit her lip. "Deep breath," she said, and then took one. "Nabiki sent out the invites. Any plan I tried, she'd sell me down the river first chance she got. She'd find out about the eggs. Try to use them herself. I'm just saving everyone a lot of hassle." Self included, big time.  
  
Of course, her conscience nagged, there were other reasons for doing this to her. You're not very clever at this sort of thing. Your best plan for dealing with Shampoo would probably be to challenge her straight up, toss some eggs - and then she'd counter because she'd encountered them already and Shampoo is a much, much better martial artist than you and prettier than you and has more in common with Ranma and -  
  
"No!" she firmly declared. "I'm not giving him up to that - That - psycho-bitch!"  
  
Oof. That felt good to say. Shampoo was a psycho-bitch. A murderous, manipulative devil who was probably worse than Nabiki. Ukyo was... Decent, but that little stunt at the wedding definitely cost her some friendship points. If this was how they were going to behave on the brink of defeat, then let's face it, girl: This is the  _only way_  you're getting your man and keeping him.  
  
Because Ranma loved her. And she loved him. Loved him. Loved him to pieces. Even though he was a bit of an idiot, even though he didn't want to admit how he felt deep down. Because. Jusendo had shown her what kind of man he was. Not the immature boy that joked around. A man. A real man. The man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. The man she wanted to have children with. The man she wanted to set up a dojo with. The man whom she -  
  
"Akane, Nabiki! I'm home!"  
  
Kasumi. That was Kasumi's voice! Akane looked at the clock. So soon?  
  
"Mrs Saotome will be back soon. She wanted to make a quick stop first to see a friend."  
  
What should she do? That egg wasn't ready to hatch yet, and she'd need at least another few minutes before it was. Akane gulped. She had to play this carefully. She had to keep her big sister from finding out, or maybe even worse from being the first person Nabiki saw when the egg hatched. And since Kasumi must have seen Nabiki's shoes, she couldn't pretend her sister wasn't here!  
  
But the sound of feet on the stairs wasn't making her feel particularly confident....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I should note there's a translation issue here. In the original Japanese, it's pretty clear this is what Nabiki's doing. Trouble is, the translation most people read paints her in a different and more sympathetic light, making it seem like even she's a little moved by Ranma's predicament in this one case and offering not to force him to pay her for silence. This is not the case in the original, and frankly that's way more in character.


	3. Looking for an Eggs-cuse

_Crap crap crap crap!_  
  
What was she going to do? Kasumi could ruin  **everything.**  Either Nabiki sees her, or she stops Akane, or worse  **tells people**  and the entire thing collapses on itself. Opening Nabiki’s closet she pulled out a spare blanket and threw it over the egg. “There we go.” Akane said, dusting off her hands in front of the giant egg shaped object covered in a barely large enough blanket.  
  
……  
  
“This isn’t going to work at all!” Akane picked up the egg bundle, looking around wildly to find a place to hide it. Of course! The closet! She shoved the egg into the closet, slammed the door shut, and dashed out of Nabiki’s room, shutting the door behind her just as Kasumi reached the top of the stairs.  
  
“Oh, hello Akane.” Kasumi said brightly.  
  
“Hey… Kasumi.” Akane said, her eyes shifting to the side.   
  
“Is Nabiki in her room?” Kasumi asked innocently.  
  
 _Lie. Lie. Lie!_  “...yes.”  _Damn it Akane!_  One just doesn’t lie to Kasumi.  
  
“Oh? Is she busy?” Kasumi said, smiling, “I was thinking about asking her what she’d like for dinner.”  
  
“Kind of.” Akane said. “We’re, uh, having a discussion.”  
  
“What about? Can I help.”  
  
“Not really… it’s about my wedding.”  
  
“The wedding? That was rather exciting wasn’t it! I hope my wedding is as fun.” Kasumi said, a pure and innocent smile on her face..  
  
“Well if you ignore the part where I didn’t actually get married it was great.” Akane muttered.  
  
“Yes that was a little bit of a problem wasn’t it.” Kasumi said, attempting to walk past Akane into Nabiki’s room, but Akane didn’t move. “Uh, Akane?”  
  
“I don’t think you should bother Nabiki now. She’s not, uh… happy right now, with what I need.” That works, she thinks. Now Akane needs to think of something she’ll need Nabiki to give her that she can explain to Kasumi.  
  
“Oh? What do you need?”  
  
“My.. uh… my money!” Akane said quickly. “All that cash that was given as wedding gifts. I never got it. Nabiki took it all when she invited every lunatic in Asia.” She use to think it was just every lunatic in Tokyo, the invitation to Keima disproved that theory handily.  
  
“Why do you want that?” Kasumi asked, innocently.  
  
Akane blinked, “Because it’s supposed to be a wedding gift. It’s mine and Ranma’s money.”  
  
“Oh but Nabiki likes money so much. I think it’s more important to make your sister happy, don’t you?” Kasumi asked, without the slightest trace of irony.  
  
 _And what about my happiness?_  Akane thought bitterly. Kasumi and Nabiki shoved Ranma on to her, then never once helped either of them actually did anything to support her during the engagement. Nabiki actively sabotaging their relationship was troublesome enough, but Kasumi was somehow the exact reverse of helpful regardless. Akane’s mind drifted back to Do-chan. Later, with hindsight, she had seen that whatever plan Ranma had been involved with, he had given up on it and was trying to apologize. But then everybody else had butted in, and Kasumi had said exactly the wrong thing, without even thinking! Handing her weapons “in case Ranma tries something” whenever they were left alone, when he never had tried anything at all! She never had anybody to talk to about her feelings. Nabiki would blackmail her and Kasumi just didn’t seem to care.  
  
  
 _I wish I had more eggs._  This dark thought flitted through Akane’s mind, before she shook her head to clear it. No. Kasumi didn’t need this. Nabiki was the bigger problem, by far. “I think Nabiki will live with a little less money.”  
  
“She’ll be very disappointed.” Kasumi said, before attempting to walk past Akane. When Akane didn’t move from the door, she frowned. “Akane, please move.”  
“I want to talk to Nabiki privately.” Akane said.  
  
“You can talk to her after I do.” Kasumi said in a tone that didn’t brook much argument. Akane, who had grown up listening to and obeying her big sister, found it hard to ignore that tone.  
  
“Please… just…” Akane mumbled.   
  
 **Crash!**  A loud crash sounded outside. “What do you mean he’s dead!?” Akane recognized the voice as Pantyhose Taro.   
  
“Kasumi! A guest! Maybe you could make some tea for him?” Akane said quickly.  
  
Kasumi blinked, “Oh you’re right. I guess I can go talk to Nabiki later.” She gave a bright smile, “Ask her to come down if she’s not busy!” With those words her older sister cheerfully went back downstairs. To prepare tea, for whenever Ranma managed to beat Pantyhose Taro and the latest tantrum he would be throwing. Opening the door to Nabiki’s room, she quickly moved to the closet, opening it up and pulling the blanket off the egg. To her eternal relief, it wasn’t hatched yet. However, Akane could see some cracks forming. It would be hatching soon.  
  


* * *

  
  
Nabiki couldn’t remember the last time she felt such an amazing combination of warmth, comfort, and safety. The closest time she could think of was when she was a little girl, and she would be able to snuggle up to her mother and fall asleep, knowing she was loved. That’s when she felt light and awareness return to her, and for a moment she resented it. Can’t reality see how happy she is? Yet the light continued to grow, spiderweb cracks pushing against her urge to sleep. She pushed up, a cracking sound… eggshells breaking?  
  
Awareness returned to Nabiki Tendo, and she found herself looking straight into the eyes of her little sister.  
  
“Are you OK Nabiki?” Akane asked.  
  
Nabiki rolled her eyes, “Of course I am. I just… uh….” Nabiki’s mind was a bit fuzzy on that. She remembered some kind of discussion with Akane. Then she… she did something. Nabiki couldn’t remember what. Then that amazing warmth, and now she was looking at her little sister while sitting in a giant egg-shell.  
  
Nabiki didn’t find that odd for some reason. In fact, Nabiki found herself not thinking about much except the young woman in front of her. It was an epiphany to the usually selfish individual she was. How had she never noticed how absolutely  **amazing**  Akane was? Standing in front of her was the most perfect person in the world, she realized. She was  **beautiful**  in every way. Nabiki was 100% straight but she realized that moment that Akane transcended anything like that, a shiver ran down her spine with the realization of how this beautiful, perfect person was actually  _worried_  about her. It was a Goddess worrying about some ant!  
  
“Here, I’ll help you up.” Akane held out her hand to Nabiki. For a moment Nabiki stared at that small, soft, yet strong looking hand. Finally, it hit her that Akane wanted her to grasp it. So Nabiki obeyed, and Akane helped her up, the egg-shell surrounding her breaking apart as she stood up and walked out of the closet.  
  
“So….” A dozen things to call her ran through Nabiki’s mind,  _(Master, My Lady, Madam…)_  but in the end she settled on the familiar, “...sis. What were we talking about?”  
  
“My wedding.” Akane said, dourly, sitting back on Nabiki’s bed.  
  
Oh yeah! That had been great. All those psychos and their wedding gifts, she had gotten sooo much money from that trick. Hilarious too when Kuno switched,  **mid rant**  from trying to destroy Ranma to wanting to marry him with Akane from the application of cold water. Yet Nabiki noticed Akane was frowning. Was she… not happy about it? “Err… what about it?”  
  
Akane let out a little sigh, the kind that she did when she was upset. Nabiki became worried. If Akane was mad at her… what would she do to punish her? “First off, what made you think that you could take the wedding gifts?”   
  
“Why not?” Nabiki answered, her usual smirk on her face, “I mean, it’s not like a wedding was going to happen once they all showed up. So it was free money.”  
  
“But the wedding would have happened if you hadn’t invited them.” Akane pointed out evenly, “So you invited them knowing they would ruin it, so you then had an excuse to take all of the wedding gift cash, right?”  
  
“Well… yes. That sounds about right.” Nabiki admitted.  
  
“I see.” Akane clenched her fists, took a few deep breaths, “Nabiki.” She said, her tone serious.  
  
“Yes?” Nabiki said, feeling small under her little sister’s gaze. “What… ah… um… do you need?”  
  
“Where do you keep your money?” Akane asked. If any other person were to ask this, Nabiki would have blown them off. But this was  **Akane**  asking.   
  
“In the dojo, beneath a floorboard under Mom’s shrine.” Nabiki answered honestly.  
  
Akane’s eye twitched upon hearing that, for some reason. Nabiki didn’t see the issue, after all, why not keep her loved ones close together?  
  
“OK... “ Akane took a few deep breaths, “Nabiki. I want you to go get  **all**  the wedding gift money you got. Bring it up here, and give it to me, OK?”  
  
There wasn’t a second of conflict or delay. Akane wanted that money. “Sure, I’ll go get it. Are you going to wait here?” Akane nodded, “Well, OK then. Be right back Sis.” Nabiki stepped out of her room.


End file.
